Would You Die Tonight For Love
by Iwras
Summary: What's with the letter Catwoman left at the Batsignal? Can Batman save her before it's too late? Will she survive now? Paused
1. Catwoman's Clossure

**Hey guys! I want to declare that I own Catwoman and Batman... And then I woke up. Why did you wake me up? I was having a very nice dream... Anyway, don't sue, 'cause even if you did I'm completelly, uterly broke, and therefore the only thing you would get out of me would be my underwear. And believe me, you wouldn't want to see me naked... or maybe you would, who knows?  Still, even if you do want to see me the way my mother brought me to the world –thank God(s) my body has developed a little bit ever since- DON'T SUE!**

**Would You Die Tonight For Love?**

**Chapter1  
**Catwoman's Closure

"You tried to tame me. That was your biggest mistake. I know, I've made mistakes too, and great ones, I'm not trying to put the whole blame on you. We both wanted to make it work, but we both should have tried harder. Hell, what we had was worth saving... We should have given ourselves, body and soul, in order to save it. It was one in the million, and we let it fall apart. Just like that. There are many things in my life that I'm not proud of, but there are only a handfull of things that I regret. And believe me for once, giving you up is the mistake that I regret the most. It was not only the hardest thing I ever did, but the most painfull too. And the most stupid, I would definatelly add now. I could practically feel my heart breaking in zillions of pieces while I was leaving you. I had sworn that I would never let you go, never stop fighting. Whatever happened, I had sworn to myself that I would never give you up. Never give _us _up. I broke this oath, though, and it only brought me insufferable pain.

Why couldn't you, just for once, believe in me? Why did you have to put the blame on me, without even giving me a chance to explain myself? I tried to make you understand the reasons that made me do what I did, but you wouldn't listen. You put me through trial, literally, without giving me a chance to defend myself. You took away the two things I valued the most, and therefore, you crashed my spirit willingly.. You took away your love for me, and you deprived me from my freedom. You gave me up, handed me over and abandoned me, all when I needed you the most. Andwhen you finally understood your mistake, it was too late for me. Too late for us. You got me out of the mess, but the damage was already done. I had died inside, I was completelly heartbroken, numb, frozen. I would not forget, and I would not forgive. Your pain and anger crashed me then, my pride crashed us after. What had I thought? That we could actually make it work against all odds? A crimefighter and a thief? Well, as a matter of fact, I actually believed that we could make it. I thought that our love could conquer anything. I guess I was proven wrong.

Anyway, that's not the reason why I'm writing you this letter five years after everything that's been done. I'm writting just because I wanted to tell you the final goodbye. You know, even now, I can still hear the thoughts running through your brain. I can still sense you measuring up the possibillities. No doubt, you are wondering what have I gotten myself into _again_. Partially, you're right. Not that _you_, of all people, have the right to lecture anyone about dangerous situations, but you were always a little bit overprotecting when it came to the ones you ever cared about. And I would like to think that, once, you cared about me too. Anyway, back to the topic. It is partially my fault, as I knew what I was putting myself into. But it was something I had to do, and I know you would do the same thing, were you at my place. Hell, you've became Batman,so that you coulddo it night after night, for people you don't even know... So, I've closed a deal, and it will cost me, if not my life, then surely my decency. And no, I couldn't have ask for your help. I had to do this by my own, and youwouldn't have been able to help me anyway. Instead, it would result in you getting hurt. So, you see, since I'll probably be dead tomorrow, physically or psychologically, I had to give closure tonight. I wanted to come clean to myself before I'm gone, and tell you that, no matter what happened between us, I still love you. I never stopped loving you. And now I regret all the time that we could have spent together, but our pride made us wast it apart. But it's a little late now, don't you think, my Dark Knight Detective, my judjmental jackasse?

Don't ever think that the Batman personna is the only one I fell for. It started from there, I cannot deny it, but then I fell in love with the person behind the mask you were wearing, I fell in love with the real you.

I didn't want to sent you this by e-mail, nor by the regular post. I guess I wanted to end it the way it started, both personal, and unique. Just a note in that huge flashlight of yours. For the last time.

I have to request some things, too. Please, try to think of me not as a thief that was breaking the laws you defended, but as a thief that loved you with all her heart, even if she had usen strange ways to show it. But more importantly, have a nice life, and take good care of yourself. I don't want to see you hurt, in any way.

Well, I guess that this is our finale. The end of our story. And, all this time, there were only three words I wanted to say to you.

_I love you_

Goodbye _my _Dark Knight.

Forever love,

CATWOMAN "

Several minutes later, someone was cluching the letter in his hand, inwardly hoping it was all a lie. All, a big lie. A lonely tear appeared on his cheek. Just a tear, before he desided that nothing was over yet. Fate hadn't been sealed. Not now, and not in this way. It wasn't too late. It could be changed. It _had _to be changed.

_**So, that was it. The first chapter of the fanfiction, and the first chapter I've ever written in general. I really hope that you liked it. Please review, and say whatever you want to say...  
**__**Iwras**_


	2. Thoughts

**_Second chapter... What can I say? I don't know if you really want that fic to continue, but you're stuck with me anyway. Read it, and then, plese, hit that button that says 'review' on it. It won't hurt... (At least it won't hurt you. As for me, it depends on the kind of critisism I'm going to get... Feel free to hurt me though. God(s), I must be a macho...)_**

_**I know I'm forgetting something, but I just can't put my finger on it... Oh, well, on with the story...**_

WOULD YOU DIE TONIGHT FOR LOVE

Chapter2

Thoughts

What can be said when darkness falls over a men's heart? Who knows in what depths of our soulsour actions take form? Who can predict the way one might act when he knows a loved one is in danger?

His heart was aching as he was making his way though his cave, gently carying her blood-covered form to the infirmary. He carefully set her on the medical table, and examined her wounds. The wounds that were covering the body he was once touching, the body he was so well-aquainted with.

She was dying, and she was dying because of him. God, he shouldn't have revealed his identity to her. His error has put her into great danger, and _she_ was now paying the price of _his_ foulishness. He _knew_ this was going to happen eventually. Batman's 'fling' with Catwoman was no secret among both communities- the Rogues and the Crimefighters alike actually thought it was common knowledge.

What if he was too late? What if she didn't make it eventually?

He dabbed a bandage with anti-septic to one of her wounds.

...No, she had to make it. She had to be strong and fight her way throught the darkness of Death. He needed her. She couldn't leave him like that, she couldn't give up. She had promised him to never give up. She was his light, she was always there to brighten his nights. When he thought all hope was gone, she, as if from intuition, would come for him, taunt him, show him that things aren't just black and white. There's always a shade of grey, the shade of grey that, eventually, defines all the actions people do. She taught him that there's always dark in the light, but, more importantly, that light is never absent in the dark. Well, she was exactly that light for him. She was the one thing keeping him sane in that life of madness.

And now, she was in danger. That damn Joker had nearly killed her in order to learn his secret. The so well-preserved secret of his identity. She was protecting him. After all that he had done to her, she was protecting him. She was willing to give her life to save him. Sacrifise herself for him. But also, more importantly, she was willing to kill for his sake. Either way, she was dying. Catwoman never killed. She stole, yes, but she never killed. That was one of the things that made her different. Her morals. And she was willing to give them up, after so many years in crime, for his sake.

He was finished. He had done his best to save her. He was an exsellent doctor, his knowledge in medicine sertainly surpased that of the doctors' in the hospital. In his line of work, actually, that kind of knowledge was more than necessairy.

...But what if it wasn't enough?

He quieted that voice incide of his head. She was going to be alright. She was strong. For his sake, she had to make it. He sat across her and fixed his gaze on her bandaged, still figure.

Absent-mindelly he rubbed his bruised knuckles. At least that bastard got what he deserved. This time, he was going to personally see it so that the Joker would end up in Blackgate Prison after all, instead of that Arkham Asylum. Yes, he was definatelly insane, but he was too dangerous to continue getting away so lightly with his crimes. And this time... This time he had definately crossed the line. And he was going down. Hard.

Still, the fight she was giving when he came at her rescue... The mere thought of it filled his chest with pride. She took on all of Joker's henchmen, all of his tricks, and she was all alone, looking like a wild cat trying to protect her babies. Just for him. His wonderful woman.

A sudden movement caught his attention. She stirred slightly, groaning with pain. But then, she went still once more, almost not breathing. From now on, only time would tell...

**_See? I knew I was forgetting something! Why didn't you tell me that I forgot to wright that famous frase that all fanfiction wrighters dread? NOT MINE!_**


End file.
